Data processing circuits often include a preamplifier circuit that is operable to amplify a data input to yield an amplified output which is ultimately processed. Such amplification can result in a non-linear distortion in the amplified output. The distortion can reduce the performance of the data processing circuit.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for characterizing and/or mitigating amplifier distortion in a data processing circuit.